


From The Poplar Trees

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attack, Spoilers for Motel California, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Talk of Suicide, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>littlebender-thatcould asked: Sciles: scott coming over to stiles when he feels like he's going to kill himself again. Platonic or not, if you want :3</p>
<p>Every day that Scott stops at the top of the stairs, he wonders if he could just throw himself down them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Poplar Trees

**Author's Note:**

> warning, this is very graphic, Scott's thoughts are very graphic. Read and Heed those tags. If I missed anything, tell me!

Every day that Scott stops at the top of the stairs, he wonders if he could just throw himself down them. Then he remembers that he’s a werewolf now, and grabs his bag to head to school.

* * *

 

 Some days he doesn’t get out of bed. He just lies there and thinks that if maybe he could do this permanently people would stop dying.

His phone rings and rings and he can hear Isaac downstairs tinkering with the broken toaster.

He rolls over to stare at the wall.

* * *

 

 Scott knows he should say something when Mrs. Blake slips a pamphlet about depression onto his desk.

He knows he should say something when Boyd is giving him looks and Allison keeps trying to talk to him.

Brett from fourth period hands him a slip of paper with nothing but hastily drawn pot leaf and a number on it.

* * *

 

 It’s Stiles that finally stops him one day, just outside the flowered bright pink memorial for Mr. Harris. He's fiddling with a stray black ribbon.

He takes one look at him and his jaw sets, and he looks just like his father.

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice? Did you think I would let you go like that? That I would give up on you?"

He rubs his hand over his face, and his cheeks are splotchy and he he has tears streaming down his face and his voice breaks, “I’m not. I can’t. I can’t do this without you. So we have to stick together and we have to survive and we just."

At some point they just collapse into each other, like they always do, sinking to their knees in the center of the hallway. Scott can't breath in one moment,  but he feels Stiles’ hands wrapping around his neck and

he feels Stiles’ tears soaking into his shirt, and it’s like oxygen floods his lungs, and he knows. 

He has to keep trying, for his family, for whatever pack he has.


End file.
